I will always remember
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: KennyXOC:Kenny and Lea are best friends Lea always remember when Kenny died they told each other everything but Lea has kept a secret from him for so many year n wants to spend time with him but cant cause a certain hero returns? crappy summary XP


~Lea pov~

I was kneeling down readying myself, I aimed at my goal. The September breeze blowing through my black raven locks. My Purple eyes set on the bars to the high jump. I slightly glared at it and sprinted off to the high jump bars. I picked up the pace running faster and faster then I jump, I held my breath I arched my back up as I passed the bar. Gravity kicked in as I began to fall on the other side of the bar and land on a giant mat, I smiled as I passed my goal. I wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead and brow as I gasp for air to enter my lungs for me to live.

"Nice new personal best" I heard a male voice I whipped my head around. I swear I was going to cry at the sight before my violet eyes. I got up from the mat and ran to the owner of the voice I missed so much.

"KENNY!" I jump into his open arms as I cried in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you so much!" I cried more. I heard him chuckle the vibration of his chuckle tickle my insides and I giggled slightly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me as I pulled away.

"Well my BEST friend got hit by a car and was set on fire before my eyes, so why wouldn't I cry?" I asked he smiled and wipe a tear away.

"I come back every time I died so stop crying" he grinned. I shook my head how can he tell me not to cry?

"I know you die every other day, but what if you never c-come b-back and I'm alo-one a-a-and- I was choking on my tears, he pulled me back to a hug.

"Sh, Sh, Sh that's not going to happen and you know that" he told me, I nodded he kissed my forehead in a friendly matter.

"Well I got to go" I told him picking up my book bag wiping my nose and eyes.

"Why?" he pouted and stomped his foot on the floor. I giggled.

"Because of you dying everyday I cry and tell Kyle and Stan you are died they think I'm crazy and sighed me up for therapy" I answer him he 'oh'. But then he grabbed my hand and started sprinting down to the park lot.

"Kenny where are you taking me?" I asked my friend.

"Well I just came back and you're skipping stupid therapy and hanging out with me" he cheered he place me in the passengers seat. He got into the driver seat buckle up and rod down the street of South Park. 'My first kiss' from 3OH3! sang through the speakers in the car, it vibrated the whole car down the street. We sang along hitting every note right and head banging laughing our asses off. I REALLY missed Ken. We went to sizzler and told me his challenges to get back to earth from hell.

"So Satan being the fucking fag he is made me…do stuff" he said awkwardly. I arched my brow a perverted smile grew in place.

"What kind of _'stuff'_?" I asked. He shook his head his blonde hair waving in the processes he re-open his sky blue eyes. Kenny stop wearing his hood which I was happy for because he has the face of a angel, a horny, pervy angel.

"Well-

"Hey Kenny Hey Lea!" I heard a husky male voice. I turn to see it was Stan and next to him was Kyle the to 17 year olds walked up to us 17 years old.

"Hey see Lea Kenny not died" Kyle said to me as he patted my shoulder. I open my mouth to protest, but I looked at Kenny who shook his head no so I shut my trap and sighed.

"And beside shouldn't you be in therapy?" Stan deep sexy voice said.

"No, she is going to hang out with me all day got a problem?" Kenny asked. He wrapped his well tone arm around my shoulders, I smiled.

"Well yea I do saying that you die every other day is not healthy she needs help dude" My friend with the sexy ass said. No I don't like him Kyle ass IS sexy, Kenny IS sexy and Stan voice IS sexy so yea.

"Kenny she needs help not spend time with you" Kyle argue Kenny rolled his sky blue eyes.

"Come on Kyle its not a big deal if she miss ONE meeting, right Lea?" Stan said. I sighed and nodded, Kyle crossed his arms.

"Fine, but your not missing anymore" Kyle order. I nodded with a smile, but my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Yes, Kyle I _promise"_ I smirked. He arched his brow in confusion on the way I said promise and my smirk. But my smirk grew to a mischief smile as I giggled.

…

After a few hours of chatting Stan and Kyle left and Kenny is walking me home.

"So you want to skip your next meeting?" Kenny asked. He held my hand his thumb rubbing the top. I shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe, I had so much fun with you so what the fuck hell yea!" I cheered. He chuckle and kissed my cheek.

"Your very weird Lele, that's one of the things I love about you" he said. He face was only a few inches away.

"What else you love about me, I know what I love about you" I ask/told him in a flirty tone. I slide my arms around his neck flicking my raven hair out of my face. He placed his hands on my waist swaying me.

"Well your eyes, your hair, your wacky personality, your light chocolate skin and your lips" after Kenny said my lips he leaned in.

"Well see you later Kenny" I cheered I kissed his nose and ran inside. I smiled as I saw his face was nothing but confused and shut the door with a little wave.

"Lea" I heard a female voice. I jump slightly at the voice, but saw it was my lawyer Jackie.

"Oh Jackie you scared me" I informed her.

"Yea, sorry about that. Um Lea you know how your suppose to move in a year?" she asked me I nodded.

"Well there been a change in plans your moving next month"

"WHAT! WHY!" I shouted.

"Well the judge thought that you should move as soon as possible" she answer.

"Why?"

"She thought it would be easier for you"

"Well its not it's HARDER it's not my fault my parents wanted to abuse me!" I shouted.

"Well there also another reason"

"What?"

"You were adopted by a man near Texas"

"WHAT? What its just a man no wife OR kids?" I asked she nodded.

"What if he wants to RAPE me?" I shouted. I couldn't take this right now. With Kenny returning and all, I want to spend every second of my time with him.

"I'm sorry Lea. But have you told Kenny?" she asked. I shook my head no. I haven't told anybody, not even him I was going to tell…next year.

"Well you should tell him, well see you later, bye"

"Bye" I whispered. She left I locked the door and a tear fell as I silently sob to myself.

"_Why me?" _was all I asked. You are probably confused at what just happen. Ok. I was being abused since I was 8 years old. Why? Only if I knew. I've taken the beating and never told anyone, not even Kenny. But I haven't met Kenny yet till I was 13. So one day when I was 8 I came from school happily. When I reach home and enter the door I wasn't even in for 3 seconds before I was pulled by my hair and being beaten. They beat me with a bat, fist, pans, etc the list goes on. I was hit in the face, back, ribs, and legs. My crimson blood leaked from my head and neck. It got out of hand I was rush to the hospital for surge. My nose was broken, my leg was broken, I had a crack rib and my femur(thigh) was dislocated. My parents ran away for a month and so and return for me in the night. They didn't want to get caught so we never return home we just kept driving and driving from New Jersey. Yes I'm from New Jersey, but I am not a psycho bitch…I lied I am. Well we soon came to a small town called "South Park" where my 'parents' said we'll start 'fresh'. We've lived in South Park for 6 years and nothing change I was still getting beaten and went to school and act like nothing happen. I've seen became friends with Kyle, Stan, Craig and Tweek. None of the girls liked me and neither did Kenny, but at the time I could care less. For the whole time I cover up my buries with loads of make-up if I would remove it you swear my light chocolate skin was naturally blue and purple with stitches. One day I came from school, I made it to my steps before I open the door I heard my parents screaming so like a smart kid I ran. I ran and ran till I couldn't run no more making it to the ghetto side of South Park. I walked into an ally way and sat down to catch my breath as I lean against the wall. To make matter worse it was pouring and I had no shelter at all so I got up from my spot and walked around in the rain. I love the rain I do it hides my tears and it feels all my shame and pain are being wash away by the tears of the crying angels above me.(I am poet xD) I smiled slightly to myself amused with my little rhythm during the time of my pain and sorrows. I stop in my tracks all look up at the darken sky that rain upon my human flesh cleaning my soul, taking the pain I felt away and going away. I open my violet eyes to stare at the sky to wish I could be free, but where will I go I will be a bird with broken wings living with no directions. I dropped my soak book bag; remove my beany hat letting my wet raven hair stick to my bruised face.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy_

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...  
Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

I sang my heart out, my voice singing in the rain as my hair was being below in the wind smiling to myself.

"Nice" I heard a muff voice. I whip around seeing Kenny I nodded.

"Thank you" I thanked I put my black beany on and grabbed my book bag.

"Hey, why you walking around here it's dangerous at night?" Kenny asked. I shrugged and kept walking. But was stop when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn to see it was Kenny.

"Come one" he grabbed my hand and led me to an unknown place.

…

"So why are you here, you live no where near here?" Kenny asked well muffled. I shrugged as I enter his room it was messy and crappy looking but it could be worse.

"I don't know" I half lied. He nodded he gave me a blanket I smiled as a thank you and wrapped it around me. But I had to ask my question to him.

"Why did you help me? I thought you hate me?" I asked the hooded child.

"I do, well I did" he answers.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged his parka cover shoulders.

"I thought you thought you were better then everyone, but I guess I was wrong" he muffled out I slightly understood him, but nodded.

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked again.

"Well-

"Can you please remove your hood I can't understand you" I told him. I heard him chuckle he unlaced his hood and pulled it down. I gasp at the sight he IS CUTE! He has messy blonde hair, sky bright blue eyes and some birthmarks. I bit my lower lip and blushed.

"Well when I heard you singing I felt that you were in pain. I felt bad that _if_ you are in pain and I hated you with the other girls and made you felt less of a person" his voice was smooth and I was in an OMFG movement. I nodded not able to say words.

"So _are_ you in pain?" he asked sitting next to me on his broken bed. I shook my head no lying yet again.

"I'm just confused is all"

"About what?" he asked. I was panicking he was asking so much questions I looked around his room looking for something my violet eyes search desperately, but my eyes landed on my book bag.

"Um, HOMEWORK! I mean math homework that's it yea...home…work" I said awkwardly. Kenny busted out laughing it was the cutest laugh EVER!

"Ok let me see if I could help you" I nodded. I pulled out my homework and Kenny began to show me how to do it. I nodded my head understanding it more, he is smart. I did some problems on my own and he checks to see if they were right he is a good tutored. Once we were finished I looked back out the window to see it was raining harder and it was thundering outside and the wind was blowing like crazy.

"You don't mind me staying do you?" I asked. He shook his head no, and a mischief smile crawled upon his face.

"But you'll have to sleep in _my_ room on my _bed _with _one _blanket" he said walking closer to me placing his hands on my waist. I smirked two can play at this game.

"Really? I don't mind sleeping with _you_ in your _bed_" I smile wrapping my arms around his shoulder pulling him closer.

"Yep, you me and my broken bed."

"Cool, maybe we could break it some more" I shot back. He smirked at my comeback and chuckle our eyes meeting.

"You are not what expect at all Lea Hernandez"

"I could say the same to you Kenny MCcormick" I kissed his nose and skipped to his bed he follow suite, but nothing happen we are only_ 13_ what can we possibly doing at that age? We just chatted and when we fell asleep he wrapped his arms around my waist I placed my head on his chest and fell to a deep slumber. Ever since then it was like me and Kenny were joined at the hip; we were undividable. I slept in his house whenever I felt I was going to be hurt and he came over when my parents were on the run from the cops, but I spend more time at his house. I remember the first time he died I wish I would have died with him he got shot I felt my heart drop that day. I told Kyle and Stan they just thought I was crazy and went to find 'help' for me. But in 2 days he returns I cried so hard when I saw him again, I thought he was a zombie and I was spazing out that he was one. And he consoles me telling he wasn't a zombie it was really him. I cried in joy when I find out he wasn't a zombie and I him how he died and that's way I was crying so hard. He was surprised I was the ONLY one who remembers him dying. He promise me he will try not to die as much for I wont be alone I was so happy he was trying before he wasn't cause no one remember. So what's the point of putting effort if no one remembered? He died like three times and month but came back in less then a day! We told each other everything, he told me how his parents fought, got drink, high and arrest every other day and there was a point were they didn't do it much, but they return to the same routine. And being the good friend I am I listen and gave him advice. I told him everything, but not everything I haven't told him I was being abused for so long. Why? I don't know either. Soon when I turn 17 I got the guts and called the cops on my parents when they were on the run again, they were arrested and put to jail; I called a lawyer for I can get my money and live with another family in South Park. I wanted to live with Kenny, but that was asking for to much. So when I turn 19 I can get my money and live on my own. So Kenny will never know about my past. But I had a year to move, but I saw it has no big deal, but I was wrong it is. I am now moving next month to TEXAS. How I am I going to tell him know?

….

**Hey hello I know I am suppose to be working on my I don't love you anymore or do i? CraigX oc and KennyXoc love story but this came into mind so if you like it PLEASE review ok bye!**


End file.
